


Reminiscence

by 64packofcrayons



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, Chrom - Freeform, F/M, NSFW, Robin - Freeform, Smut, These two dorks, awakening spoilers, hooray for my first fic!, it's not even that graphic, just thinking about them makes me emotional, post awakening spoilers, sex scene, why am i blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/64packofcrayons/pseuds/64packofcrayons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, when she wakes up, it is with all of her memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscence

“Chrom…we have to do something!”

 

 

_The first time she dreams, she is screaming._

_Kicking and thrashing under the covers in her bed, sobbing Chrom’s name over and over, trying to call out and try and warn him, as cruel, mocking laughter rings in her ears. Her arms flail, trying to reach out and grab something to anchor herself on, something she can use to pull herself out of her nightmares._

_“Robin! Robin!”_

_She jerks awake with a start, gasping and covered in sweat. Chrom is standing overtop of her, in his nightclothes and rubbing his jaw. “Chrom…I – “_

_“Are you all right? You were screaming, I thought we were under attack?”_

_“I – oh gods, did I hit you? I’m so sorry!”_

_“It’s fine, it wouldn’t be the first time you’ve hit me,” he says, offering a weak grin. He lowers his hand to reveal a welt the size of her fist already blossoming on his chin._

_The pale haired tactician can’t even bring herself to blush, remembering how the clueless prince had walked in on her while she was bathing. “Gods, Chrom, I’m so sorry… l-let me get you something for that…” She kicks the back the blankets on her bed, lights a lamp and starts to rummage through a chest. Robin emerges with a tin of salve. Her hands are still shaking._

_“Robin.”_

_“I-It’s fine, just g-give me a – “_

_“Robin.” His voice is firm, not unlike when he has made a decision and plans to stick by it._

_She looks up._

_He is looking down at her, blue eyes soft and worried in the lamplight. “Are you alright?”_

_She nods._

_It will not be the last time she lies to him._

 

 

“What do you propose we do?”

Her head hurts; she cannot open her eyes. That voice, she knows that voice. Deep, reassuring, commanding, but never unkind. How many times did she follow that voice into hell and back? Her lips part; she tries to say his name.

_They manage to save the duke’s daughter, a beautiful if not haughty blonde girl named Maribelle._

_“You all right, Robin?” Chrom is approaching her, sheathing his sword. “You’ve faced Plegians before, but not that many.”_

_“I’m fine, Chrom. Just got a little scrape.” She holds out her arm, pulls back the sleeve of her cloak to reveal pale skin marred only by a scratch. The bleeding was starting to slow._

_“You fought bravely,” he says. “You know just where to lead everyone, where to step. You seem to know the enemy’s movement before you know it yourself. It’s mesmerizing.”_

_“It’s not the first time I’ve fought, Chrom.”  
“No. But it’s the first time I’ve actually watched you do it. Really watched.”_

_Robin looks over at him, a grin curling the corners of her mouth. “Did you like what you saw?”_

_“You wouldn’t be here if I didn’t But I like having you fight by my side, Robin. It gives me strength that I didn’t know I had.”_

A tiny huff of annoyance, one that sounds so familiar it hurts. “I…I dunno!"

 

 

_Once she is dressed, she comes after him with a vengeance. “All right, you! What sort of idiot just blunders straight into the women’s bathing tent?!”_

_“I’m sorry! Very, very sorry! I misheard you, I swear it! I had no intention of peeping!” The poor prince is still blushing, and Robin almost takes pity on him._

_Almost._

_The princes asks for advice on the route for tomorrow’s march, and once Robin gives her short, clipped reply, still blushing right down to her chest, Chrom sees himself out, stammering the entire way._

_Once the camp settles into the comfort of the night, and Robin is warm and safe in her bed, she remembers the way his eyes lingered just a little too long. The steam masked everything, but in that moment she remembered that he is a man and she is a woman and he looked at her like one._

_And she didn’t mind one bit._

She opens her eyes, and everything is blurry at first, almost like she hasn’t used them in years. Maybe it has been years, how long has she been gone? What has happened to the Shepherds since she faded away, was scattered to the wind like ashes.

 

 

_“Chrom?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Do you ever think about what it would be like…if you were the Exalt?”_

_“Huh?”_

_Robin is curled up in the barracks with a thick book, one she’s been carrying around for the past two weeks, even reading during mealtimes or skipping them altogether so she could finish the latest chapter. She wanted to finish it before they marched to the Eastern Palace._

_Gaius had taken to calling her “Miriel Number Two”. The nickname had lasted all of two minutes, ended by a sharp, withering glare from the redheaded mage. “I mean…what if you were the firstborn? Or if Emmeryn decided to give up the throne and it passed onto you?”_

_Chrom furrows his brow. “Why do you ask?”_

_“Well it was just something you mentioned…after the attempt on your sister’s life, you said you could have never forgiven your people if they had treated you the way they treated your sister.”_

_“Oh. Well…erm, I suppose I would have tried to be kind. But sometimes…my emotions get the best of me and… I think that I would have made the situation much worse. Like my father.”_

_Robin tilts her head, fixes her chocolate brown eyes on him._

_The prince, although kind and personable with most people, albeit a little awkward around women, was usually more open with Robin than even his sisters (much to the chagrin of Frederick)._

_“He wasn’t a good man, Robin. He was strong, and powerful and cunning. But I don’t want to be like him. Nothing like him.”_

_Robin is silent for a moment, her gaze holds his. Then she fingers a page corner and smiles, the same smile she gets when her formation works on the battlefield, when a defensive tactic pays off._

_“Trust me, Chrom, when I say that I think you would be one of the fairest, most just rulers Ylisse has ever seen. You are not your father. You are your own man. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” And she takes a slight pleasure in watching his cheeks and ears turn bright red._

 

Her eyes focus and he is the first thing she sees, like last time, only it is not like last time, what is it this time? Has she been brought back full circle, doomed to relive all the trials and terrors that Grima brings? Is this the future where she orphans children, sends her friends to their deaths and forces Lucina, her lovely, strong, vibrant daughter, to grow up so much faster than she deserves? Is this the future where her dream comes true and she watches as she murders Chrom, with her own hand but she is not herself and –

“I see you’re awake now.”

 

 

_He stays close to her the entire battle through Breakneck Pass, the one where the beautiful Cordelia informed them almost all the Pegasus Knights had been slaughtered by the Plegians._

_Robin is more than capable, she has proved this many times in many battles, even ones where they come across stray Risen threatening villages. But with the threat of the Plegians now a very real one, Chrom had stayed by her side the entire fight._

_A Plegian rushes her with an axe, and she barely manages to side step it before sending a blast of fire magic in his direction._

_“Hey! Robin, be careful! I can’t lose you here!” He grins at her, his cheek quirking up in the way it does when he gives a genuine smile. She swallows thickly, and can appreciate the way Sumia had fallen hard and fast for their captain and prince._

_When it is over, and Emmeryn says her bittersweet goodbyes to her siblings, and they move onto Ferox, she can’t help but move to him, reassuring him that Emmeryn will be safe and sound with Phila protecting her, saying all the right words to ease Chrom’s worries._

_She tells him she is sure everything will be fine, Emm will be perfectly safe and Gangrel doesn’t stand a chance, but there is a niggling doubt in the back of her mind that whispers, “Liar.”_

“Hey there,” the pretty blonde girl – Lissa, her name is Lissa – giggles, twin ponytails bouncing. The princess is beautiful, even more beautiful than the last time Robin saw her, moments before she faded away into darkness, into nothingness. The last of her baby fat has melted away into big blue eyes and cheekbones and full lips, and Robin can’t help but be reminded of Emmeryn when she looks at her.

 

 

_“Chrom. You have to eat something.”  
“No.”_

_“You can’t punish yourself like this Chrom! I won’t watch you destroy yourself!”_

_“I don’t care anymore.”_

_“Yes you do! I know you do! Please, please don’t do this. We need you now, more than ever and you need us. Don’t push us away!”_

_“I…”_

_“Chrom, please,” Robin whispers, pushing the bowl of stew at him. It’s probably gone stone cold, she stood outside his room in Regna Ferox for what seemed like an eternity, trying to figure out how to approach him._

_They both haven’t changed out of their rain-soaked clothes, and she drips onto the stone floor, looking limp and pathetic._

_She can’t shake the image of his expression as he ran towards his sister, the scream of disbelief and agony still ringing in her ears. Her, he was like this because of her and her failures as a friend and a tactician. “I-I’m so sorry.”_

_He doesn’t reply._

_She slides the bowl onto the nightstand, reaching out a pale hand, one that still crackles with electricity from the tome she used to rip through the Plegian soldiers in an effort to reach Emmeryn, but it was for nothing, all for nothing. She doesn’t touch him because she cannot bring herself to. If she touches him now, she will break and he needs her and she needs him and she knows it._

_Instead, a trembling hand takes hers, and she crumbles, her bottom lip trembling. “Chrom, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry!” She wraps her arms around him and he finally breaks, and they cry together._

_“It’s not your fault…Robin….it’s not your fault,” he sobs. “Damn him…damn him! ”_

_She strokes his hair, much too familiar in any other situation. But she has to be close to him, just to be near him because she almost lost him in the Midmire and if she doesn’t keep him close and tight he will slip away and she cannot bear that._

_“Robin…can you promise me something?”_  
_“Anything.”_  
_“Promise me…I won’t lose you.”_

_“Chrom...”_

  
_“Promise me!”_  
_She shouldn’t indulge him, this man in her arms is not Chrom. He is weak and emotional but the last thing she wants is for him to feel vulnerable because they need to strike back and they need him for that._

_“I promise.”_

_Another lie, but she doesn’t know it._

“There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know.”

This is much better than the first time, so much better than waking up on the muddy ground in an unfamiliar country, not knowing how she got there, not even knowing her own name. Nothing to her but the clothes on her back and the dream of murdering the same man who had his hand offered to her fresh in her mind.

 

 

_He tells her he loves her every day. Every moment up to the day of their wedding and beyond. Even the day he kissed her on the battlefield, sudden and hard and fast and to the call of the victory trumpets sounding in the air, moments after Gangrel was struck down by the hand of the prince himself._

_He tells her that he loves her by the way he rubs her hands after days in the chilling wind on trips to Regna Ferox._

_He tells her he loves her when he covers her with a blanket after she’s passed out on the couch with a tome still in her hands, a soft smile as he kisses her forehead._

 

 

“Here, give me your hand.” She reaches her hand out, unmarked and smooth as a newborn babe’s skin.

 

 

_He tells her he loves her as he cradles her face in his hands, brushing his lips across her own, over every inch of her skin, as if he can’t get enough of her. He says her name once, quietly, but the love behind it, so raw and powerful, makes her tremble._

_“Robin.”_

_She reaches out to him, and they embrace each other, slow and soft and unrushed, so unlike those fleeting moments between those battles so long ago and training and meals. These moments are the ones she craves; she doesn’t even need the physical intimacy. Just being with him in the same room, quiet and languidly relaxed, those are the moments she needs._

_But this, this is not so bad, the way he sturdies himself over her, settling himself between her spread thighs. She can feel how hard he is even beneath the layers of clothing and armour, and although she blushes, she cannot bring herself to look away._

_They touch each other between pieces of clothing, shedding the fabric away and baring themselves to each other._

_Chrom leans in and kisses her neck, sucking gently at the sensitive skin. Her neck is littered with old marks from the last time they were together; nips and bites are not uncommon with either of them._

_He grinds up against her, sending tingles through her core and she gasps.  
“Chrom…_

_“Shh…”_

_His hands are on her and her hands are on him and the slow build up lights a fire in her, one that threatens to burn her alive._

_When he finally slips into her, she could cry, she is so full, so wet and it feels so good, like she could explode any moment. She meets him thrust for thrust, pushing up against him for the friction she needs. Robin tilts her head back and moans, low and deep in her throat like a cat purring, and the knot of tension in her stomach tightens_

_Chrom knows what she likes by now, keeps her on the edge. He rolls a nipple with his thumb, and leans in close, lightly licking the shell of her ear. “Robin.”_

_“Chrom, oh gods, oh gods,” she sobs, because it is too good and she can’t –_

_“Hold on love, just a little bit more,” he breathes, and it’s nearly enough to push her over but she clings to him, anchoring herself because she’s not going anywhere without him, because she promised._

_She clutches at Chrom, tries to touch him too, anywhere, everywhere she can reach. His thrusts are becoming more erratic, and he’s nearly crying into her neck and she feels like she is going to break – “Chrom, PLEASE!”_

_He laughs breathily. “You’re so pretty, Robin, you’re so beautiful…are you going to come?”_

_She almost does, her eyes flutter shut, but his voice snaps her back to reality. “No…look at me, Robin, look at me.” Robin struggles to make eye contact with him, the intense blue of his eyes sending shocks through her._

_“That’s it, just like that…I love you so, so much Robin, you’re so good, you’ve been so wonderful, love…come, Robin.”_

_She cries out._

_“Come for me.”_

_And she does, looking at him the entire time._

Chrom pulls her up onto her feet. She stares into the blue of his eyes, taking him because when she was alone in the darkness, wandering, alone and scared, trying to find her way back to the world, to her friends, to _him_ , she never forgot those eyes. Chrom’s arms are strong around her, exactly the way she remembers – a quick side hug, filled with laughter as she teased him for breaking yet _another wall_ , or a tight embrace in the deep night, punctuated by soft moans and gasps – and it only serves to remind her that she is real and whole again.

“Welcome back,” he murmurs.

 

 

_After, she curls up against him, still sensitive after her orgasm, one that pushed Chrom into his release, and she sighs. “I love you.”_

_Chrom smiles gently, soft and sleepy. “I love you too.”  Even as he slips into slumber, she lies there, cuddled up against him and very much awake, slightly sore in the most delicious way_

_“I will always love you. In each and every life, I will love you.  No matter what happens." And that, she knows, is one of the truths she can offer in such dark times._

“It’s over now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gods, please be gentle. T_T I tried.


End file.
